


Сожми меня крепче

by Meariliyn



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meariliyn/pseuds/Meariliyn
Summary: Личное и сокровенное, обретшее новую силуДумаю, что такими могли бы быть мысли Марти́на Берроте
Kudos: 2





	Сожми меня крепче

Сожми меня крепче и не отпускай.  
Мне страшно сегодня уснуть.  
Мне кажется, я упаду через край  
И не найду сюда путь.

Я вижу страну каждый раз в своём сне.  
Она страшнолика, чужда.  
Она расцветает в моей голове,  
Дарует плоды до утра.

Её описать постарюсь тебе,  
Хоть будет и сложно.  
Поверь, однажды увидев такое во сне,  
Забудешь к спокойствию дверь.

Начну, словно сказку, продолжу, как быль.  
А ты постарайся понять.  
Мне можешь не верить, можешь забыть,  
Но только не вздумай бежать.

Далёко-далёко, за краем чудес,  
Невиданных подвигов рой.  
Всех ангелов водит настойчивый бес,  
И звёзды встречает прибой.

Там нет ни движенья, ни шороха нет,  
Там правит не правда, не ложь.  
На вечный вопрос не найдешь ты ответ,  
Друзей и родных не спасёшь.

Очутишься вмиг на поляне средь грёз,  
Сожмёшь посильнее траву,  
Что в руку уткнулась, как ласковый пёс,  
Будящий тебя по утру.

Вокруг оглянёшься: а там только лес.  
Шумит, своей кроной маня.  
Почудится голос - то зверь без сердец  
Идёт на охоту. Он ищет тебя.

Ты слышишь? Бежит, задыхается звук.  
Колотится сердце быстрей.  
Становятся резче движения рук.  
Спасайся и прячься! Скорей!

Сегодня пройдет зверь, не видя тебя.  
А завтра начнётся всё вновь.  
Ты в древо вожмешься, Ты будешь дрожать,  
Но крови в лесу не найдёшь.

Проснёшься, поднимешь с подушки себя,  
Оглянешься в поисках зверя.  
Его не найдя, облегчённо вздохнёшь.  
А сзади раздастся звук двери.

На уровне чувства послышится скрип.  
Ты голову чуть повернёшь...  
Язык твой уж к нёбу давненько прилип,  
И сам ты теперь не вздохнёшь.

Объятый и страхом, и ужасом, ты,  
Поднявшись с кровати своей,  
Схвативши светильник в пылу суеты,  
Посмотришься в зеркало: зверь...

Ты думал, в лесу от кого убегал?  
Кого ты боялся всю ночь?  
И зверь был не зверь, и ты был не ты.  
И кто тебе сможет помочь?

Теперь осознал полный ужас страны,  
Что сон мой терзает опять?  
Прошу, умоляю!  
Сожми посильней, не вздумай меня отпускать...


End file.
